


Darkness Invades

by Drarry_Gryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Africa, African jungle, M/M, School Trip, Slash, Wizarding World, angsty Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Gryffindork/pseuds/Drarry_Gryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness seeps from the forest, the night engulfing them. The feel of the warm African wind brushing the backs of there necks. "Draco" Harry grumbles, "we are absolutely, positively lost. We are most definitely going to die out here!" "Shut up Harry" Draco whispers , "embrace the forest this is a mint opportunity for adventure!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer program

"Harry wake up!" Ron poked Harry's arm playfully. "Harry come on mate we have to get up, we'll miss the train home!" Harry sighed and grumbled pulling the covers up over his head.  
"I don't wanna go home" He muttered sleepily  
Ron pulled the covers off of harry with one tug. "Harry up now" he whinned Harry sat up angerly is hair askew "I won't go back!" He shouted like a child throwing a tantrum. Ron sighed letting Harry's legs drop, running his hands hopelessly threw his red ruffled hair. He had spent so much time trying to pull Harry out of bed that he hadn't even had time to brush his hair that morning. Ron sat down on the end of the bed with a thud.  
"I'm sorry mate but you can't stay here, you know that."  
Harry turned his head to look at Ron, a pained look washing across his thin features. Ron looked at him sympathetically.  
"Don't worry mate" he smiled, " the summer will be over before you can say quiditch!"  
"quiditch" Harry mumbled sarcastically under his breath. "Haha, sorry" ron snarked "It's still not over."  
Harry could tell Ron was getting quite annoyed. " Ron started to walk towards the door "you know what mate, maybe I should just leave you for the teachers to deal with. They'll be thrilled when the find out there boy wonder is putting up a strike against leaving the school!" Harry gave Ron an aggressive dirty look.  
"Fine" he grumbled "do it", "but i won't be happy about it."  
Ron bounced up of the bed, a blank expression sticking to his face. " well mate it's your problem if you wanna be a wet blanket, but blimey I won't put up with it."  
Ron marched out of the room, frustration flowing across his pale freckled face.  
.......

When Ron was gone Harry pushed his head back into his bed and let out a small scream.  
"Why do I have to go back? WHY?"  
Harry new why, but he didn't want to face the truth of it all. Harry heard angry foot steps marching up the stairs, he pulled the covers back over his face.  
"Oh god if Ron actually got the teachers I'll punch his blood face" He murmured into his blanket.  
It wasn't the teachers thankfully but it was hermione. She came in and sat by Harry on the bed.  
"so..... Harry Ron tells me your putting up a strike against going home."  
Harry can practically hear her thoughts bubbling in her all to active mind.  
"well she mutters if your not going then I'm not going either" she demanded folding her arms across her chest. Harry could practicly see the stubborn look crossing her face through the thick blanket.  
Harry pushed up to a sitting position staring blankly  
"Mione you don't have to play psychology with me" harry sighed pushing the security of his blankets away. I'll get up okay!" The frizzy haired girl smiled triumphantly. "Well up then" she motioned her hands toward the celling like she was trying to do a levitation charm without her wand.  
Harry shuffled off the bed obediently grabbing for his glasses.  
"I have to get dressed mione" he muttered starring at her trying to give her the message to leave.  
Hermione just glared.  
"I don't trust you she murmured. I'll close my eyes!"  
She laid back on the bed standing her ground, her eyes closed tightly. Harry sighed she was so pushy and she always won. Harry definitely wasn't going to argue with her. Harry quickly got dressed and ran his hands threw his hurricane of hair.  
"Come on mione he grumbled, I'm ready!"  
She hopped up off the bed and grabbed a bag off the floor, enthusiastically grinning ear to ear.  
"Well let's get going then, shall we." Harry laughed at her persistence, picking up his trunk off of the floor.  
"Okay mione," he opened the door for her "after you".  
Hermione gave him a small look of suspicion.  
"No you go first" Harry laughed,  
"as you wish mione."  
He stumbled out the door holding it open while hermione stroll out.  
"So Harry" she practically sung happily walking along "I know what it's like at your home but why put up such a fight?"  
Harry sighed "well as you know every year something new goes wrong. I'm just not looking forward to what ever is coming next"  
Hermione gave him an understanding nod. "Don't worry Harry it will be over before you know it and if you ever need me don't be afraid to write. Its my turn to fly over an save you" she grinned  
Harry laughed "thanks that means a lot."  
Hermoine smiled a toothy grin  
"nothing's to good for my best friend Harry Potter""  
.......

Harry stood at the train station dreading where the train would lead him. Hermione gave him an encouraging pat on the back.  
"All aboard" yelled the train instructor. Harry moved in the direction of the train his legs feeling like cement, shuffling towards the place he hated the most.  
"Mr potter stop" the voice of professor Mcgonagol rang loud an clear."  
Harry turned on his heels. Mcgonagol was right there behind him. She seemed out of Breath like she had run to catch him.  
"what is it he asked in a worried voice?" "You know the summer program we have planned she asked intently?"  
"um yeah" his voice thick with confusion. "What about it? I'm about to miss my train." Mcgonagall smiled "you will not be needing a train today Mr. Potter. One of the students has dropped out of the program and I was hoping you would take the spot. It Is a much better option than the one you currently have."she whispered sympathetically  
Harry jumped at the opportunity.  
"Of course I'll take it!"  
The feeling of relief washed over him. His once tense shoulders slumping to there normal position. Hermione poked Harry from behind making him jump. He turned to look at the girl.  
"Iv gotta go Harry I'll miss the train." Harry smiled and noded happily  
"you have a good summer mione."  
He pulled her in for a hug,  
"Be safe okay." She whispered to harry.  
"you to"  
she laughed as she trotted away towards her own summer.  
.....  
Harry looked back to Mcgonagol.  
"So what exactly is the program?" "  
She gave him a surprised look "you don't know?."  
"Nope" he smiled sheepishly.  
"I would do anything not to go back to the dursley's though."  
Mcgonagall gave him a knowing motherly look.  
"Well I have informed your uncle of the situation and he seemed quite okay with you staying away for the summer."  
Harry laughed, of course he was okay with it he hated Harry. He would agree to anything if it meant Harry was as far away from him as possible.  
"So what is it?" he prodded excitedly  
"well this summer the program is going to Africa to study ancient African wizardry." There was a proudness to her voice that harry didn't hear often.  
"Wow, that's like seven thousand times better than going to the dursley's." He jumbled out happily For goodness sake it's a whole other continent Harry thought to him self. So so far away from the horrible place he grew up.  
"Well that's awesome, I much rather be doing that than spending time with the dursley's" he chuckled  
"Well we will be leaving tomorrow morning she smiled so have you bags ready in the main hall at 9 a.m sharp. For now I'd like you to go to the fourth tower that's where you will be staying tonight with the rest of the program students."  
Harry smiled,  
"thank you so much professor Mcgonagall."  
He gave her a huge hug.  
"Your welcome Harry she sighed."


	2. The boy who lived to love muggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to leave fed back just let it be positive. No criticism here. I love to hear what you think though and your ideas on the story. If you make suggestions I'm likely to put them in the story, so feel free. Keep reading.

Chapter 2: Darkness evades 

When Harry reached the fourth tower in which Mcgonagall directed him to go, there was a small messy arrangement of five other students meandering at there own leisure. To Harry's surprise among them was none other than Draco Malfoy. "The bloody git" harry whined to himself "He always has to ruin everything, bloody everything!" When Harry entered Everyone stopped and stared, Mcgonagol entering shortly behind him."I hope the accommodations for tonight are satisfactory my students." Mcgonagal announced with a smile before leaving. Harry glanced around the room. It was just an ordinary room with eight beds pushed up to the far wall, unevenly spaced. It seemed comfortable but quite disorganized. When Mcgonagal left, the students grew rowdy and rambunctious, to Harry's dismay. Harry looked around at the other students curiously. All the students seemed to be either rich pureblood, or Slytherins. Of course it had to be both of the groups that seemed to hate Harry. Harry sulked alone in the corner trying to steer clear of trouble. "At least I'm not with uncle Vernon and Dudley" He sighed to himself. Harry sat on the floor Leaning up against the bed closest to the widow. The tall wooden frame shielding him from the eyes of the rest of the students. He let out a long breath thinking about what hermione and Ron might be doing at the moment, already growing home sick for them. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his nap sack and began to right a letter to hermione.

 

~ Dear Hermione, 

I have been invited for the summer 

program at Hogwarts. Which most likely 

you already have figured out due to our 

departure at the train. Honestly I am

quite happy with this turn of events.

I know you and how you worry and I 

really want you to enjoy your summer 

worry free of me. The summer program 

entails that we go on a trip to Africa to 

study ancient wizardry. I can't help but 

think how much you would love such an 

opportunity. It's truly not fair that I get to 

go and not someone who would

appreciate it to the full extent such

as you. I beg you not to worry, mostly due to the 

fact that I may not be able to respond to 

your letters as much as you would like. 

Tell Ron I miss him and to right me in 

hope I get his letters. Stay safe

Love, 

~Harry James Potter 

 

Harry got lost in the words zoned out from the world. Before he knew it there was a lanky figure over him annoncing his voice harshly.  
"Potter" the voice spit out  
the word was sharp and unwelcoming. Harry looked up from his parchment to the cold steel grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
harry demamded glaring up at the boy, hoping for him to get the message that he was unwelcome and should leave. Malfoy just scowled,  
"I wasn't expecting to see you here potter, you're always one to crash a party"  
Harry looked up at Draco indifference washing his face  
"last minute plan change"  
Draco laughed in that taunting tone he was so well versed at.  
"Just be happy Zabini dropped out last minute" he scoffed.  
"If not for him you would be prancing it up with the muggles, good knows where right now." A look of disgust crossed malfoy's face when he said the word muggle. "Well you'll have to thank him for me" the raven haired boy mumbled with animosity.  
Malfoy chuckled  
"you'll half to do that yourself potter, I'm not your bloody house elf."  
Harry just rolled his eyes. "Do you need something Malfoy? Or are you just trying to make me jump of the astronomy tower?  
Harry's patience with Draco where growing thin.  
Malfoy shrugged his shoulders a sneaky look crossing his face.  
"I was just wondering why the boy who lived to love muggles decided to join the summer wizarding program" he mocked. Harry stared at him with displeasure. Pure hatred was all he could feel towards the blonde headed git. Harry stood up staring Draco down with venom.  
"That's none of your business Malfoy" he spat his voice low and serious.  
"Touchy eh aren't we potter?"  
Harry slunk back down into his corner.  
"Get lost Malfoy" he growled.  
"I'm not up to your antics right now." Draco glared at harry stuffing his hands in his pockets and strolling away looking like he was the king of the world.  
Harry just went back to his corner continuing to right his letter. Ignoring everyone around him.  
That night was a tough one for Harry. He tossed and turned, night mares tainting his dreams. He even woke once in the middle of the night panting and covered in sweat. He looked around the room to see if he had woken anybody. A pair of silver grey eyes caught his own. Harry couldn't see malfoy's face but his eyes looked surprisingly sympathetic. They didn't seem to hold the hateful gleam they usually held. Harry quickly shook it off turning over to remove malfoy's gaze from his path of sight. He stared at the wall awhile counting the black specks he could make out threw the darkness eventually harry falling into sleep. It wasn't peaceful sleep unfortunately. Through Harry's dreams leaked pictures of blood red eyes, sharp white teeth and a small glimpse of blinding green light.

When Harry woke up he had a terrible crick in his neck from a rough nights sleep. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. Shit it was 8:45 they left at 9:00. Harry jumped out of bed, his night clothes damp from his sweaty skin. He quickly grabbed his stuff dragging it hastily down the halls with out a second thought to changing. When Harry got to the dinning hall everyone was already there. He stumbled threw the door tripping, his luggage scattering everywhere as harry fell face first. He could here snickers, mostly coming from the two girls in the corner of the room. Harry pushed him self up with his hands whiping off dirt from his pajama shirt. He looked up to see professor Mcgonagall a look of disapproval on her face. "Mr. Potter, you are nearly late! And may I ask why you are in your night clothes?" Harry could hear giggles erupt again. Harry just grinned. "uh well you know restless night. Didn't wake up quite on time. Harry stretches his arms "but I'm here now." Mcgonagall raises an eyebrow "so you are. Get your stuff we are apparating you wouldn't want to forget anything." Harry scurried over with his stuff catching eyes with Malfoy. Malfoy was looking him up and down, with a smug smirk on his face. "You have a problem Malfoy? Harry asks tilting his head proudly. Malfoy smirks "was there a slumber party potter? Why wasn't I invited? Harry glared not responding fixing his pajamas. Harry tsked grinning "sorry, no gits allowed" And before he knew it they where apparating.


	3. The church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try spending a summer in Africa with Draco Malfoy as your assigned partner. Harry seems to be okay, but Malfoy isn't to keen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got over my wrighters block I will try to keep it up for you all.

Harry landed on the ground with a hard thud, the world around him blurry and his ears ringing. He pated around for his glasses shoving them back on his face where they rightfully belonged. Pulling them off once again to clear off the dust and sand that was definitely not from Scotland. It wasn't till the world came into full focus that he realized how hot he was. He had never felt such scorching heat in his life. He felt like he was being baked from the inside out. He looked around quickly for the others finally spotting the very out of place group. they where all gathering around a large building that seemed quite out of place for Africa. It was stone and looked as if an old church. Harry was confused what was an old church doing in the middle of africa? Harry looked around taking in his surroundings. There where dozens of magical tents dispersed through out the humid desert all set up with tourches. Harry quickly ran to join the others.

Mcgonagol quited the noisy cluster of children. 

"Hush" she demanded harshly 

Evreyone became quite with in seconds. 

"Many of you may be wondering what this church is doing in the middle of africa. A long time ago when the magic world first started coming here we built this church as a landmark. If you are lost it is best to try to return to this place. We will not be staying here the whole time, but this place should be considered your home while we are here. It's one of the only truly safe places for us wizards in this vast rural terrain, please remember this." 

Evreyone scurried inside excitedly. The inside of the building was gigantic. Inside there where halls amount halls that lead into hundreds of different rooms. Harry looked around each room seemed to house anew set of beautiful magical archeological finds. Harry starred in awe. He hadn't known that there where wizards who had originated here, this was truly facinating. Harry hadn't noticed he was walking and ended up bumping into a very familiar blonde knocking him to the ground. Draco pushed him self up quickly brushing off his robes. 

"Watch where your going Potter." He snarled with an unattractive snear. Harry rolled his eyes. "You know one day Malfoy your face is gonna stick like that"

Malfoy crossed his arms 

" Nothing could ruin my beautiful face" he remarked 

Harry rolled his eyes

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that Malfoy." 

The students were once again gathering around Mcgonagol. 

"On this trip she annoced, evreyone will be assigned a partner. There will be no partner changes and no complaints. This is for your own safety. If lost, alone your survival chances are slim But With a partner it becomes much more likely for you to not die."

Evreyone looked at each other with worry. What had they signed up for it sounded like she was sending them into a battle. 

"The seventh year pairs will be Panzy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode and Harry potter and Draco Malfoy."she announced cheerily

Harry cringed, she didn't. She couldn't have put him with Draco. Mcgonagol looked at harry as if she was challenging him to make a complaint. Harry looked away quickly and scanned the room for draco. Draco stood in the corner ignoring the rest. Like a child trying not to be seen. Harry approached cautiously. 

We might as well be civil if we have to be partners for a summer" he pointed out. 

Draco kicked at the ground like an upset child. 

"Your not my partner potter."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on Malfoy grow up it's only a summer." 

Malfoy looked up with a scowl.

" Fine but I won't be happy about it" he pouted. 

Harry laughed 

"Yeah me either but we might as well make the best of it."

Mcgonagol directed evreyone outside. It was already getting dark and the only light to be seen happened to be torches set up on each side of each of the dozens of large tents.

"Partners are to share a tent Mcgonagol informed. Look for the tent with your names on them please. They have been assigned so we know where each student is." 

Harry looked over at Malfoy. The boy looked absolutely furious. 

" I am not sharing a tent with you potter he scoffed." 

Harry chuckled 

"Well sorry your gonna have to."

Harry looked around curiously for there tent. When he finally found it, the world around them was pitch black. The tent had very little light and was at the far back of the camp. It gave harry an eery feeling he didn't like. Harry pushed inside only to open up a gigantic house sized tent. 

"See Malfoy you barley will have to see me it's enormous."

Malfoy sunk off into one of the tented rooms and closed the flaps.

Harry drew a breath plopping all his stuff down on the floor. This was so much better than the Dursley's. even if he did have to room with a total git. He pushed open one of the rooms and plopped down on the bed roll on the floor.

"This might actually be nice" he sighed as he closed his eyes


	4. Excavation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Going to happened when draco an harry are assigned to help at an ancient sight in the jungle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally come back really exited about writing more!

Harry woke up to his blankets being pulln off aggressively. He grunted and tried to pull them back up to cover his messy head of hair. 

"Get up you bloody git" draco growled. I'm not gonna get in trouble for you sleeping in." 

Harry sighed and stretched his arms patting around for his glasses. Draco noticed his struggle an pushed them into his hand. 

"Wow potter you really are blind aren't you?" 

Harry could practically feel the smirk on Malfoy's face. He shoved his glasses on quickly pushing him self up off his bed roll. 

"Your in a better mood today" harry yawned out.

Malfoy chuckled 

"Yeah I took into account what you had said earlier. I might as well try to get along with you, I mean there was a time before I new you were a git where I once wanted to be your friend."

Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses. The thought of harry turning down Malfoys hand in first year made him feel guilty. If the other boy hadn't been so cruel he would have had no issue being his friend, but harry would never put up with behavior like how Malfoy treated Ron. No one deserved that treatment. 

Harry rolled out of bed pulling off his night pants, grabbing for a pair of pants out of his bag. He pulled them on with strugle in a sleepy haze. He looked back over at the blonde boy. Malfoy had a small tint of pink on his cheeks as if he was blushing. 

Harry smirked, "like what you see Malfoy?"

Malfoy gave a dirty glare. 

"Don't flatter your self potter he spat out" leaving the room with a whirlwind of anger and annoyance.

Harry chuckled pulling on his shirt and sitting down to tie his worn out trainers. It might not be to bad hanging out with draco he thought to him self. He is kinda fun to tease and mess with. Which was something harry was very good at. Harry sighed and pushed himself back up pushing into the living area of the tent where Malfoy was waiting impatiently. 

"You take for ever" malfoy grunted with a scowl 

"You didn't have to wait!" harry remarked back.

"Actully yes I did, draco replied. Mcgonagol made it clear that we were not to be separated from our partners at any time." 

Harry chuckled, "well ya know Malfoy I kinda need to take a whiz you want to come with?" 

Draco blushed again. "Don't be a complete git you know what I mean." 

Harry chuckled "yeah, yeah I get the idea. Harry grabbed an apple out of his travel sack and followed draco out of the tent to the church where everyone was gathering. 

Mcgonagol greeted them with a smile.  
"Today we are going to be aparating to a small village out side the edge of the African jungle. There has been quite a few magical artifacts found in the area recently from civilizations that have been unknown to the magical and muggle world until now. We will be helping them database these artifacts. Your job is to learn as much as you can while being useful as well." 

The younger kids seemed exited but the rest seemed to be annoyed. Had they only come on this trip to database artifacts because no one else wanted to. Harry was the only one who seemed to not mind. It gave him something to do an if he got board he had draco to annoy. The fun in that never grew old. 

When they finally got to the village the younger kids scurried around looking at all the neat stuff. Stuff that looked like it had most likely just been uncovered. There was a large tent that had artifacts scattered about on a long table like the ones in the Hogwarts dinning Hall. The thing that caught Harry's attention first was an delapitated looking wand. How the hell had it not desintigrated. One of the excavaters saw harry marveling an approached. That baby there's over 600 years old he said with pride. She seems to have an unknown spell on her that keeps her from braking or weathering away. She's pretty powerful, we had a dueling specialist check her out. She's probably the most powerful thing next to the elder wand. Harry starred at it with big eyes. This was more interesting than he expected. 

He was soon pulled out of his trance by draco tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, what is it? He asked still in a bit of a daze." 

"They told me to come get you. Apparently there uncovering some stuff in the jungle about half a mile out an Mcgonagol volunteered me an you to go an help them out." 

Harry nodded "that seems pretty cool" he responded quickly.

Malfoy shook his head "no what it sounds like is a lot of work potter." He said with a tint of dread in his voice. 

Harry smiled. "What you afraid to get your pretty white, pure blood hands dirty Malfoy?" Harry taunted 

Draco glared, "no potter I am not but I am not quite the type for manual labor." he motioned down at his slender frame that was fit from quidditch but much lacking in the muscle tone that a usual man would have. He wasn't to skinny but he was tall and Definitly not the strong manly type. 

Harry chuckled

"well I'm sorry to break it to you Malfoy but it sounds as if your gonna have to give up your girlish figure for a little hard work." 

Draco narrowed his eyes not liking the insult harry had just laid on him. He brushed it off quite easily though and pulled harry along to a group of older men in there late twenty's who were packing up gear bags. 

The leader of the group cleared his throat to get there attention and started speaking in a rough German accent. 

"Now boys we are gonna be in some pretty tough terrain so I want you to make sure you have your bags fully equipped."

A guy next to harry and draco threw them each a heavy bag. Harry peaked Inside curiously, there were a couple cans of nasty food, some water, rope and a good sized folding wilderness knife. Harry threw on his bag and checked to make sure his wand was still secure in his back pocket. He looked over at draco. The boy seemed to be in total despair. An harry would swear he heard the boy whisper under his breath 

"My father will hear about this."

Harry chuckled draco was still the same old git from his childhood. Always sulking and complaining about something. 

When the men started off harry and draco ran after. It had been about two hours an harry was practicly melting. The terrain was getting thicker an thicker the farther then went. Finally they reached the edge of the jungle. 

The ground was barley ground. It was covered in vines and limbs an every where you stepped there was some kind of plant or creepy bug. The limbs from the lush trees covered evreything and you barley could see the sky peaking through, an god was it humid. Harry ran his hand threw his curling hair sighing. of course it's curling, stupid humidity!

Draco was beside him tramping over everything like a clumsy giant. Holding on tight to the straps of his back pack to keep it from falling off and getting lost in all the mess that was the jungles floor. For someone with such grace on a broom draco sure as hell didn't have grace in the jungle. The boy was huffing from the heat and every so often harry could see him blow a strand of sweaty blonde hair off his face, which was pink from the exertion of the hike. If harry had to say anything Draco's frustration was a bit comically adorable. 

Harry blushed at the thought. Since when was anything Draco Malfoy did adorable? Harry must be loosing his mind from the humidity. After a good hours walk they finally reached there destination, Harry stood in awe. A massive ancient building stood in front of him covered in vines and trees. It towered above the forest touching the little sky that could be seen. 

Welcome to Anchient "Mahina" the leader of the group declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows any good fan artists tell me pweasss. I would absolutely die to see a fan art of clumsy draco in the jungle clutching the straps of his bag, blowing sweaty hair out of his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep reading there's a lot to come!:) <3


End file.
